


《你再不来我要下雪了》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《你再不来我要下雪了》

雪落得最大的时候，三庆后门那儿放了块踏脚的绒缎子，枣褐色，谁进来都得先把脚底的雪在那儿拭拭净，连带着屋外的倒春寒一同从肩头拂下去，进了门像脱一块冬天冻硬的壳，人走进去了，壳还留在原地。那时后台尚未停暖，坐一会儿就能捂得脸红扑扑，张云雷嫌燥热，褂子在台上就脱了，光着两只手臂捧杯啜茶，窝在沙发角落里缓劲。他额上冒了层汗，太薄了也无意去擦，半靠着身子戳手机，后背垫着一件呢外套、一件羽绒服，衣服被压得皱而软，蜷趴在他腰后，一声不吭。张云雷正要抿口茶，杯子上就罩来一只手，热气全被拢进掌心里，他不耐烦地皱一下眉，说：“去。”那杯子上的手还不走，头顶阴影照下，有人把压在他身后的衣服扯起一件来，单手抖开给他搭上肩。  
“水烫么，我给你兑点儿凉的？”  
张云雷端着杯子喝了一大口，边喝边冲人霎眼睛，热水其实还略烫，他顾不得一口咽下去，呛了几下。杨九郎“嗨”一声，哭笑不得地给他拍背顺气：“你跟我这儿逞什么能呢。”张云雷后背就单薄一层衣料，能清晰地摸到肩胛骨，温热的气是喷到杨九郎手掌里的，抹匀了，他知道张云雷体暖不畏寒，但还是拎出另一件铺在他腿上，遮着寒气往腰下渗。他靠着张云雷在边上坐下，张云雷反而歪了肩膀和他错开一点距离，杨九郎撇嘴，手从他后背心那儿滑过去，揽住肩头往自己这边带。没被握住的那边肩上搭好的衣服斜跌到手臂上，张云雷趁势抖去，白生生的手臂憋着坏要戳杨九郎的腰，立马连带着手里的杯子被捉住了手腕。他锁在杨九郎的手心热气里，慢慢地想笑，又压着嘴角把笑憋回去，一截小臂轻微地抖，像是有片月光晃在杨九郎眼皮底下，荡出个细长的笑纹。  
“把衣服穿上，”杨九郎松开手，替他拾起那片袖子，“外边儿雪挺大的。”张云雷自己穿的是薄的呢外套，只能挡挡风，杨九郎权衡一下还是让他套自己的羽绒服，就把呢的放一边。张云雷不乐意，这是拿他当小孩儿了，但又被一句“腰下面挡着点儿风”给堵得无话可说。杨九郎的羽绒服是很早之前买的，穿在自己身上都嫌大，穿张云雷身上就把他称得瘦削过了头，拉好拉链连一段脖子都露不出来。张云雷自己把拉链往下拉了一段，他说这样太闷了，难受。杨九郎就替他理领子，他一截白晃晃的脖子露在外面，像张招寒气的幡，杨九郎砸了下嘴，故意拿有些冰的小指去激他。意料之外，张云雷歪头把他的小指用脖子衔住了，杨九郎陷入一小块暖和的囹圄里不能动弹，张云雷早放下杯子，故意惹他似的偏过脸，拿茶水渍得湿漉漉的嘴唇蹭他的手腕，发胶在暖气里融化得比雪还快，几绺乌黑额发滑在他额上，杨九郎另一只手就捋起那片，拇指搔着张云雷绒绒的发际，说：“角儿这是讹上我了？”  
“嗯，不讹别人了，就你一个。”张云雷松开杨九郎的小指，却仍偏着头在羽绒服上嗅，抬起肩膀让鼻尖埋进去。杨九郎看着反倒是耳热，他一手掐着张云雷脸颊把他从自己衣服上掰开，手心贴着颊边新贴的膘，有种秋天一头撞进葵花与绒毛里的错觉。他不用香，张云雷用，凑近了才能闻到一点清爽的味道，尤其是耳后，杨九郎拿手拂了下他的耳垂，想了想还是不够，返回来扯着没被耳钉包住的肉，拿指甲盖弹了一回，才算解气。  
“累，不想走。”  
“那也得回去。”  
“别，你坐这儿，别动。”张云雷把杨九郎往身边拉，握住他手腕，下巴颏抵在他肩膀上，冲他耳朵眼吹气。杨九郎一手就捂了他的嘴，“后台注意点儿，被看见怪不好的。”没被捂住的眼睛笑起来，张云雷故意拿嘴唇蹭他手心，人立刻松了手，张云雷恰好得寸进尺些缠上去，他手埋在袖管里，只从厚实的袖口露出五只白指尖，靠住杨九郎肩膀：“今儿跟我回去行么，反正你都得陪我回家。”  
“话也不是这么省的......又没我床，我睡哪儿。”杨九郎挣脱不得，也只好凑过去嗅他耳朵尖，手被另一只伸过来的手勾住了，张云雷强硬地撑开他有些畏缩的手掌，十根手指纠缠在一起，滚烫的掌心合在一块儿。他说，不下雪呢么，别费劲再回去一趟，你还在乎这个？他抓着杨九郎的手捂进怀里，张云雷身上热气不消，但意不在把人捂暖和，而是让手顺着衣服进去搭在腰侧，羽绒服又拉开了，把杨九郎整个手臂都环在怀里。杨九郎拿他没法儿，掐着他那点薄窄的腰不敢使劲，拿一点词句去哄：“那师父不得把我劈喽，拉链先拉上，我去热发动机......怎么还带咬的，用嘴我告儿你可犯规了。”张云雷咬他脖子一口，转脸就不认人：“谁用嘴了，有证据么你。”杨九郎摸一把脖子，还真没印儿，他其实也被拖的有些怠懒，恨不得不出去趟风冒雪地走，首先舍不得张云雷，他没好利索，有时候腿都冻得疼，杨九郎在一旁掐自己手心，一点法儿都没有。  
“饿了，特饿。”张云雷冲他撩眼睛，睫毛在灯下晃荡。  
“想吃什么我给你买，也不知道店这个点儿还开不了。”杨九郎要站起来，又被拉回沙发上。  
“不是，我想吃......”  
“想吃什么呀？”  
“想吃馕。”  
“嗨。”杨九郎好容易把手抽出来了，就听见张云雷在那儿嘟嘟囔囔说“特馋，馋馕”，一句话滚在他舌尖碾碎了嚼几遍才咽下去，颇绵延似的，杨九郎的手于是也不走，顺着腰往后摸，柔腻的热气在掌心聚不拢。他说：“馋啊？不给吃。”耳听着张云雷从鼻子里嗤了一声，杨九郎改口道：“您这腿脚没法儿吃。”他凑近张云雷耳边，嘴唇抵着那颗冰凉的耳钉：“怕把您晃散了。”  
“滚滚滚，送上门的都不要，大傻叉，呆子，小眼巴......”脸突然凑近了，嘴唇啄嘴唇，张云雷立刻噤了声，半晌从唇缝里跑出后半句“会什么呀你”。  
“这不是跟您学么。”杨九郎把人揽过来，手从身后绕过去，“可就抱这一会儿。”

过去总是不同，张云雷知道他不抽烟于是就不怎么在他面前抽，他后背白得多，在夜里像浮冰漂流在暗色的海上，鬓发常湿，皱着眉头等一个时刻。杨九郎在冬天帮张云雷掖好领子的时候会记起来，他皮肤上一咬一个印子，艳红一串从肋下蜿蜒到小腹，但他腰过于软了，膝盖压在肩上也只是侧着脸用湿润的眼角窥探杨九郎的表情。杨九郎看过很多他沾着汗的动人时候，偶尔他把鼻尖埋在张云雷光裸的后颈，腰也不要动，人自己就蹭着往后，动作羞怯又自如，仿佛一只阖起嘴的贝类。但这些都是记忆，张云雷皮肤上一点温度他都记得，这是冬天挥不散的东西，张云雷也能摹画出杨九郎的轮廓。他陷在一个迟来的怀抱里，有些别扭地把杨九郎也圈住，指尖微微发抖，他说：“我没事儿......”  
“这儿可连张床也没有。”杨九郎松开他，张云雷的唇瓣就贴合上来，他咬啮着杨九郎嘴角，笨拙地把羽绒服往下脱，手腕上腻着一圈汗渍。杨九郎舍不得他自己动作，舌尖勾他的唇珠，湿漉漉黏在一块，像费全身的劲吃一颗冰糖，张云雷被吻得抖，手拆着拉链解不下来，杨九郎只好帮着把外套脱了，又猛地记起这是在后台，不能这么造，搂住张云雷往怀里一带，吻他颈侧，模糊地说：“后台真不行。”  
“就我们俩，没别人了。”张云雷微微仰头，“你昨儿还欠我一顿晚饭呢。”  
“咱现在能不提这个么。”  
“你不是不着急？”  
“着急，特着急。”杨九郎顺着他的话回应，他吻了会儿张云雷脖子，冬天里面也就一件，锁骨不费力就能咬到。舌尖从凹陷里扫过去，他清楚地听见张云雷闷闷地喘了一口，腿朝着自己敞开了些。  
“我还是不敢动我们张老师。”杨九郎呼出的气流搔着张云雷肩膀，他腿侧确实不能稳稳贴住杨九郎，只好作罢。张云雷的手指穿进人头发里，还是让人压着自己，杨九郎也不敢用劲，拿牙齿轻咬着张云雷脖颈与肩膀相连的地方。他们忽然无话可说，风雪关在门外，而他们在屋子里，肌肤相贴的热潮总会过去，张云雷扯着杨九郎的短发茬把人拉起来，自己也端正地坐好。  
他想穿起羽绒服，杨九郎先他一步帮忙拉上拉链，似乎在把他塞回盾牌身后。杨九郎是站起身帮他拉好的拉链，他倾身低头，眉间有一抹灯落下的阴影，但很专心地帮张云雷穿上厚重的衣服，他的手很娴熟地去捻衣领，扣好搭扣。张云雷埋在他的衣服里，觉得好像陷落下去，杨九郎叫他也不应声。杨九郎索性不说话，他把他搀起来，手掌紧密贴合，屋内没有湿迹，不需要抖落什么雪的部分。张云雷忽然转过头冲他笑，嘴唇泛起的红色还未褪去：“翔子，这么大方把你衣服给我，你不冷吗？”杨九郎披着他的衣服，倒也不觉得太冷，握住张云雷的手，笑说，不冷，也不大方。他凑在张云雷耳边，漫不经心，他确实不够大方，只让张云雷困在自己的味道里辗转，把一点香味遮掩，气息相合，而他们要走到雪里去。


End file.
